Do you Love Me?
by RanulfsGirl245
Summary: This is my first fic. I am new here so bear with me please. This is a story about Love and Friendship. A couple pairings in here. A little SamusxMarth LinkxZelda and a little RoyxPeach. No harsh flames please. Thank you and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Do you Love me?

I do not own anything, except for the OCs later on in the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Samus POV

It was an ordinary day at Smash Mansion and I was out in the garden with my best friend, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. We both were walking around the garden and looking at all the beautiful flowers that were starting to bloom. We were walking in silence when Zelda said, "Are you excited about the new smashers coming?" she asked.

Zelda looked at me as I gazed into space. _Zelda is so damn lucky. She's got servants, a castle, and most of all parents. _I sighed and looked at my pointy-eared friend. "Yeah, I guess so." I said with a crooked smile.

"Well, I'm excited. I think their names are Ike, Roy, Pit, and Marth." She said thoughtfully, as if trying to see if there were anymore names.

All I could do was nod_. I still don't understand why Master hand has invited new smashers. Don't we got enough people to look after?_

"Samus?" Zelda asked, as I continued to gaze into space.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked at the purple princess.

"I'm going to head back into the mansion to find Link. I haven't seen him all day. "Zelda says as gives me a hug and starts to walk away. I sighed_. Ever since her and Link have started going out, I barely see Zelda anymore. The only person I actually see and hang out with is Peach. Oh joy._

"Zelda?" I called just as she's about to disappear from the garden.

"Hmm?" She says as she turns around to face me.

"What made you fall in love with Link?" I asked her as I sat down on a nearby bench.

"Why? Are you into him or something?" she said with a giggle. She then took the seat next to me.

I smiled a warm smile before saying, "Of course not. I just want to know why I can't fall in love with anyone." I tell her as I look at the ground.

Zelda's face then turns serious. She then puts an arm around my shoulder. "You can't fall in love with anyone because you haven't found the right guy." She tells me.

I look at her and give her one of my very rare, but warm smiles. "Thanks, Zelda. So, you gonna answer my question?" I ask her with a devious smile.

Zelda can't help but giggle. "You wanna know why I fell for Link?" she asks me, already knowing the answer. "Well, I fell for Link because of his personality, his looks and the countless times the both of us have kicked Ganondorfs ass." She said with a fit of giggles. I can't help but join in. After our laughing fits, Zelda gets up and walks toward the mansion.

She then stops and turns around to look at me and says, "Oh and Samus, don't forget to be at the meet-and-greet party tomorrow morning to welcome the new smashers." She says.

"I know Zelda. I know. Don't worry. I bet Peach will wake me up in time." I tell her as I chuckle a little bit. With a quick wave, Zelda is gone. I sigh once again. _I just hope these guys aren't perverts like Snake and Captain Falcon or I swear ill kick their asses to goddess knows where. But, maybe Zelda is right. I guess I'm going to have to keep looking. Maybe it could be one of the new smashers. _I take one more glance around the garden and then get up and head toward the mansion to see if Peach can give me some advice on love. Or at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you love me?

I do not own anything. Everything either belongs to Nintendo or Sega. I only own my OCs later on in the story. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Marths POV

I was sitting on the bus next to my very good, but annoying friend, Roy. We were on our way to this place called Smash Mansion or something like that. I sighed, putting my head against the cool glass, trying to get rid of this headache. _Why won't this fucking headache go away? I don't know if it's either from Roy's incentive talking or me hitting my head against the window every time we hit a bump or something._ I then look at Roy and say, "Roy, Can you please just shut up?" I tell him, a little harsher then meant.

He then stops talking to another blue-haired guy and looks at me with one of those goofy smiles. "Im sorry, Marth. It's just that im soooooo excited." He says, as he bounces up and down in his seat.

"I know your excited, Roy. But your non-stop talking for that 2 hours has done nothing, but give me a headache." I tell him, trying not to sound rude.

His smile quickly fades. "Well, im sorry im so excited, Marth. If you're just going to be a big grump, why did you come?" he snaps at me.

"Hey, I didn't want to come. Elice said that it's not healthy for me to sit around the castle and read. Besides, my sword skills are getting rusty. I gotta be prepared in case of an attack. You never know when one will come." I tell him, trying to sound cool, but I fail. Roy gives me one more glare before turning and facing the other blue-haired guy again, who I later found out that his name is Ike Greil, and start chatting away again with him. I groan in pain because of this stupid headache. I lean my head against the back of my seat and try to doze off. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard giggling from above. My eyes quickly shot open when I see a little white angel, or so I thought. He was wearing a white toga with black underlings. He also had chocolate colored hair with baby-doll expressions and features.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have awakened you, mister" he says as he blushes.

"It's quite all right, um..."

"My names Pit. I came here all the way from Skyworld. I am the general in the goddess, Pelutenas army." He tells me as I stare in amazement. _How could a kid like him be a general? I know Roy's a general, but he's, like 16. Pit looks like he's about 13. _

"And who are you, if I may ask?" he asks me.

"Im Prince Marth Lowell of Altea." I tell him as his grin gets bigger.

"Oh, I've never met a prince before. It must be fun to be a prince, right?" he gets all giddy and starts asking me questions about what it's like to be a prince. After I answer all of his questions, he says, "Man, what I would give to be in your shoes, Marth. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep." He then sits back down and I look around the bus one last time before I finally get to sleep._ I hope I get there soon. If I have to spend another minute on this bus with Roy, I swear there will be one less general going back to Altea. _And with that thought in mind, I finally drift off to sleep, in hopes of getting rid of this damn headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you Love me?

I do not own anything. Everything either belongs to Nintendo or Sega. I only own my OCs later on in the story. ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Samus POV

I was starting wake from another sleepless night. _These nightmares are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. _I wipe the sweat off of my brow, when there was a knock on my door. I groan in discomfort.

"It's too god damned early to get up." I mutter to myself. There's another knock, louder and harder this time.

I finally get up out of bed and drag my feet to the door. Not caring if my hair was a mess or if I was in a sour mood, I opened the door to find an unpleasant surprise.

"Really, Samus? You're still not dressed? Did you just wake up?" the mysterious person asks.

I chuckle lightly before replying, "You could say that, Peach."

Princess Peach Toadstool of Mushroom Kingdom looks at me up and down before saying, "Well, hurry up and get dressed. The meet-and-greet is in about 2 hours, so tick tock."

She then turns on her heels and goes and wakes the remaining smashers. I then close my door with a slam. I sigh and put my head down.

"Shit, I forgot about the stupid Meet-and fucking-Greet party. I'm seriously not in the mood to go meet some people. But on the other hand, maybe they won't be that bad." I say to no one in particular. I then turn and head for the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

I walk out of the bathroom 45 minutes later wearing my powersuit. _I would go down in my Zero-Suit, but every time I take it off, Snake and bird brain always whistle and give me smart remarks. And I'm seriously not in the mood for that._ I walk down to the mess-hall to find almost every smasher is chatting away about the new smashers coming. I look around to see Peach sitting at a table and I walk up to join her. I sit down across just in time to see her glare at me. "It's about time you got down here. I was about to go up to your room and drag you down here." She's says with a devious smile that makes my skin crawl.

"Don't bet on it, Peachy. I may not look it, but I am stronger and tougher then you by a mile." I don't know why but we both start to giggle like crazy.

"Hey, where's Zelda and Link?" I ask looking around, hoping to spot them. Ever since they became a 'thing' they've been sharing the same room, and of course the same bed.

"Don't worry. They will be down in time for the new smashers arrival. They're having a little trouble getting out of bed." The pink princess says with a wink.

"I really didn't want to know that Peach." I tell her as I get images of Link and Zelda in my head. _This is a great way to start my day._ I then hear a clip-clap kinda noise and I turn to see Link and Zelda arm-in-arm. I wave at them, telling them that Peachy and I are over here. They then make their way toward the table with grins on their faces.

"I can see someone got lucky last night." Peach says as she pokes Link in the arm. Links face suddenly turns a dark shade of red.

"No Peach. We didn't have sex last night, for your information." Zelda says with a glare at Peach. Peach starts chuckling, as do I.

"I never said that. If you guys didn't then why the grins?" Peach asked the two love birds coyly.

"We're just excited for the new smashers coming. Im just glad I won't be the only guy here now." Link says with a chuckle. The rest of joined in with a fit of giggles. We then start chatting away about the upcoming tournament and stuff like that, when Master Hand comes on the loudspeaker.

"All smashers report to the event room at once." Then goes off. Everyone then makes their way to the event room, where master hand has set up a couple chairs. While Peach, Link, and Zelda are talking about goddess-knows-what, I go sit in the chair by the stage, in the corner. I look around the room to see almost everyone talking and some arguing, preferably the Pokémon, arguing over who was going to sit in Reds lap. I smile at this site. I sigh silently to myself, when I feel something brush up against my leg. I look down to see Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!" the yellow fur ball says as he bounces in my lap.

"And good morning to you too, Pikachu." I say to him, as he scratches at my helmet. I reluctantly reach up and unlatch my helmet. I then take it off and I let my golden blond hair drape down my shoulders.

"Pika!" the little Pokémon says as he claps his paws.

Pikachu, can I ask you something?" I look at him and he nods as if saying 'yes'.

"Do you love me?" I ask him. He answers by nuzzling his head in my neck. I giggle a little bit. "So, I take that as a yes?"


End file.
